Radio YAOI
by Satu-Suzu
Summary: Tune into Radio Y.AOI, the station where your favorite FMA characters are on it, if not trying to strangle each other. Rated T for safety, no cussing, possible references. NO YAOI, JUST SEMBLANCES, MAYBE FLUFF!


Radio Y.AOI

By Satu-Suzu. (The Satu side, silly!)

Summary: A mysterious radio station appears, which involves the FMA characters as your (un)willing hosts! Playing your favorite songs, getting into arguments, pairing up your favorite hosts for some shows, and trying not to strangle each other 24/7!!!!

The inspiratin for this story came from a picture I found while doing 'investigative research'. It was one of Ed and Envy (now you know what kind of investigative research it was-shame on me.) at a radio station, with Envy practically glomping the camera, wearing headphones, while Ed was looking positively suicidal, glaring up at Envy. Apparently, they have a lot of anime radio shows in Japan, and they're very popular. I heard one of Naruto, which I thought was innovative. So, enjoy this humble tale and ??I hope to see you soon!

Cha-

Readers: YAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRKNAEKRNALNRFELKJWHAVJLKAENMFRELKJWUHRJAEKNFHJKL;AE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: WHAT DID I DO?

Readers: YOU DIDN'T UPDATE BEACH HOUSE!

Me: I'M SORRY! I'm just so cluttered when I type a story I preplanned and it just comes out in jumbles and I repeat myself and I repeat myself and-

Readers:…You could just get the next chapter up.

Me: That too. That too…

Chapter 1

You stare at your ceiling and let out another yawn. _Another boring weekend. _You think. Desperate for any form of entertainment, you turn to the clock radio on your nightstand.

_Click_

In recent news, Britney Spears has let out a tearful press conference in support of letting her have her kids back. H'ors d'oveurs were served-

_Fssssshhhhhttt _You switch the dial.

Hahahahahaaa! Kathy, your jokes are the funniest-

_Fsssssshhhhhtttt_

And now, back to Animal Christmas carols 24/7, where we play the best animal Christmas carols, no matter what time of-

_Fffffffffsssssssshhhhhhhhtttttt_

An annoying tune played over the radio as a chorus sang, "_Radio Y Dot A O IIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"_

There was a sound of someone messing with a microphone and muttering to themself.

"Grrr…stupid wire, getting tangled up…Grar! Hey! That's mine! No, put that down, no, no, GIVE ME THAT-we're on air? Hello, folks and welcome to Radio Y.AOI. I'm Edward Elric, tonight's host for our show."

A younger voice spoke up. "And I'm Alphonse Elric, the other host! Tonight, we have a selection of songs to play-picked by you, of course-and played over the station."

"But that's not everything to the show," started Edward. "We have some other hosts on the show, and you get to pick who they are. Each day, we'll give you a number or link on our site to pick who you want to host next day's show."

"Also, we have random discussions on whatever happens in this crazy life and in these crazy times."

"Random discussions take place in the morning at 9:00 A.M. and in the evening at 8:00 P.M."

"Our first song on our iternary isss…'Ready Steady Go' by L'arc En Ciel."

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e

kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai

ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa

uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

PLEASE. TRUST ME.

"Ever saw the show that went with it? Full Something or Other." Said Al.

"Eh…not much. I watched the first episode. I think that the blond guy is going to die near the end of the series."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"I dunno. He just has that vibe to him?"

"…'Vibe'?"

"Yeah…"

"Whatever you say, Al."

"Niisaan…"

"Whaaaaa?"

"…What are you looking up on your computer?"

"Um…nothing…HEY! STOP LEANING OVER MY SHOULDER!"

"Y'know, most people get into trouble for that!"

"Get into trouble for what?" Another voice, soft from being at a distance, was caught up in the microphone.

"Envy? This isn't your date to be on!"

"Don't take it hard, Chibi, but I don't follow the rules here. So, what illegal downloads are you taking part ofOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You are in SO much troubleeeeeeeee!!!!"

"Great," muttered Ed. "Scream it to everyone listening on the radio show-"

"We're on? HI FOLKS, THIS IS ENVY HOMUNCULUS, AND WE AT RADIO Y.AOI WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT EDWARD ELRIC IS LOOKING UP-"

"Shutupshutpupshutupshutup!" There was a sound of Ed covering Envy's mouth as he blurted out the few muffled words.

"Looking what up?" said a light female voice.

"Winry!"

"Ooo, is the show on? Hi, everyone, I'm Winry Rockbell, your adorable radio host slash weatherchick!"

"CUTE? You're not, cute, you're a mecha monkey!" yelled Ed.

"Edward!" yelled Al.

"Envy!" yelled Envy.

"MECHA MONKEY! OOOOH, YOU…YOU MINI ALCHEMY OTAKU!!!!" There was a stomping sound as the girl stormed over to the table. "_Oh, _so_ that's _what you didn't want anyone to see!"

"Great, first Al, then Envy now Winry- AND SHE CALLED ME MINI ALCHEMY OTAKU!"

"See?"

"groanDear…God…"

"Como esta, folks?" A man said.

"Hi Hughes!" Envy muttered something under his breath about 'already killing'.

"So, what's all the- ED, I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Ed groaned again.

"YOU'RE AN ANIME NERD?"

"…Yes, I am, and I am looking up Bleach videos for a Bleach AMV. Does anyone have any other questions? Will any other important figures stumble into this humble radio station room?"

"Know what? **HECK OF A TOWN, DUBLIN! HECK OF A TOWN!" (AN: **I know, Iknow. I'm not allowed to curse. But still, it just doesn't have the same flow…sigh) shouted a cheery voice. Someone started to slam their head against the table.

"Um, we just got a request from a girl named Alchy, she wants us to play, 'Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls', see ya in a few!" Al blurted.

A lonely mother gazing out of her window

Staring at a son that she just can't touch

If at any time he's in a jam

She'll be by his side

But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much

But all the praying just ain't helping

At all 'cause he can't seem to keep

His self out of trouble

So he goes out and he makes his money

The best way he knows how

Another body laying cold in the gutter

Listen to me

Don't go chasing waterfalls

Please stick to the rivers and lakes that

You're used to

I know that you're gonna have it your way

Or nothing at all

But I think you're moving too fast

Little precious has a natural obsession

For temptation but he just can't see

She gives him loving that his body can't handle

But all he can say is baby it's good to me

One day he goes and takes a glimpse

In the mirror

But he doesn't recognize his own face

His health is fading and he doesn't know why

3 letters took him to his final resting place

Y'all don't hear me

I seen a rainbow yesterday

But too many storms have come and gone

Leavin' a trace of not one God-given ray

Is it because my life is ten shades of gray

I pray all ten fade away

Seldom praise Him for the sunny days

And like His promise is true

Only my faith can undo

The many chances I blew

To bring my life to anew

Clear blue and unconditional skies

Have dried the tears from my eyes

No more lonely cries

My only bleedin' hope

Is for the folk who can't cope

Wit such an endurin' pain

That it keeps 'em in the pourin' rain

Who's to blame

For tootin' caine in your own vein

What a shame

You shoot and aim for someone else's brain

You claim the insane

And name this day in time

For fallin' prey to crime

I say the system got you victim to your own mind

Dreams are hopeless aspirations

In hopes of comin' true

Believe in yourself

The rest is up to me and you

This show has promise! Will Radio Y.AOI be able to make it to its second show? Will the reviewers choose who will be the next two people to host the show? How will the reviewers make a call to the hosts? What are the next songs? Simple! Just send a review my direction, tell me who you want on, what song you want on, and if you want to be a caller on the show, just tell me and I'll see what I can do!

Plus, if this goes against Fanfiction rules, I'll delete it, but I think its safe. It's not just lyrics, but there's a story too! Don be hating!

Thank you and for the lyrics. Ready Steady Go! By L'arc En Ciel. 'Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls' by TLC. I do not know how to make the copyright sign, so please forgive me!

Gomensai!


End file.
